Misi Untuk Naruto
by Infaramona
Summary: Yang Naruto inginkan hanyalah Misi keluar Desa... Tapi kenapa sang Ayah tak mau mengabulkannya? Alternate Reality! Canon. Family. Dont Like Dont Read! Oneshot Story.


**A/N: Sebuah fic singkat pengisi kesepian ditinggal sendirian dirumah #plak **

* * *

"I cannot think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for a father's protection."

- Sigmund Freud

* * *

**Misi Untuk Naruto**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Alam. Satu kata yang dapat melukiskan seluruh isi bumi yang diciptakan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Alam yang dapat menjadi sahabat dan pelindung setia manusia bahkan alam juga dapat berubah seketika menjadi senjata pemusnah umat manusia dan makhluk lainnya hanya dalam beberapa nano detik jika Tuhan menghendakinya. Alam yang selalu di rusak manusia, tapi selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk manusia.  
Dan alamlah yang menjadi saksi kisah ini.

Hari dimana Minato Namikaze menjadi seorang ayah adalah hari dimana ia kehilangan sang pendamping hidup.

Hari dimana ia menjual dirinya kepada _Shinigami_ karena membuat _Fuin: Shiki Fuujin_ adalah hari dimana sang istri menggantikan posisinya di perut sang Malaikat Maut

Hari dimana ia menggendong lembut sang anak, mengusap rambutnya, mencium keningnya, dan mengenggam jari-jari kecil sang buah hati adalah hari dimana ia melihat bagaimana desa yang di pimpinnya porak poranda akibat ulah Siluman Rubah ekor 9, yang bukan saja membuat hilangnya harta benda, namun juga mengambil korban jiwa.

Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, seorang wanita bermental baja, berhati mulia, dan ibu yang sangat luar biasa mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk keselamatan sang buah hati dan suami tercinta.

Kata-kata terakhir yang di amanatkan ke sang putra tunggal di ambang kehidupannya dapat membuat alam ikut menangis saat itu juga. Dan akhirnya, ia tersenyum lembut yang ditujukan pada sang buah hati tercinta sambil menyambut dekapan sang malaikat pencabut nyawa.

10 Oktober, hari yang menjadi hari pertamanya menjadi seorang ayah, hari yang akan dirayakannya setiap tahun dengan pesta dan kado yang diperuntukan untuk sang anak juga menjadi hari dimana ia memperingati kehilangan pasangan hidupnya, separuh jiwa, sahabat baiknya, dan ibu dari anaknya.

**Misi Untuk Naruto**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Sensei. No money here. Just for fun :)**

**Misi Untuk Naruto belongs to Infaramona**

**Rated: K**

**Minato/Naruto (Not Incest)**

**Family/General**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s) gaje, ngantukin dll**

**Lupakan sejenak masalah yang ada di Manga/Anime aslinya oke? :)**

Minato benar-benar lelah saat ini. Bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen yang harus ia selesaikan masih setia duduk manis di atas mejanya menunggu antrian giliran. Apalagi satu jam yang lalu Rin datang dengan setumpuk dokumen lagi. Minato rasanya ingin sekali berteriak dan membakar semua kertas menyebalkan yang sangat suka beranak pinak ini.

Ia bahkan mulai menyesal kenapa ia mau menjadi Hokage.

Minato melirik jam yang bertengger manis di dinding kantornya dan langsung menghela napas berat ketika menyadari ternyata jarum pendek jam tersebut menunjuk ke angka dua. Ia terlambat makan siang lagi dan Rin sepertinya terlalu asik pacaran dengan Obito sehingga ia lupa lagi untuk membelikan Minato makan siang.

Pasrah dan mencoba tidak peduli dengan perut keroncongannya, Minato terpaksa kembali memeriksa semua laporan yang tadi telah disusun Rin karena ia harus segera menyelesaikannya sampai sore ini juga.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar ketukan di pintu masuk ruangannya dan langsung terbuka ketika Minato mengizinkan sang tamu untuk masuk.

Minato memandang sang tamu yang memakai jaket Chuunin yang entah kenapa terengah-engah tersebut dan bertanya "Ada apa, Kotetsu?"

"Naruto-sama, Yondaime-sama..." Minato kembali menghela napas karena ia tahu apa yang akan di katakan Kotetsu selanjutnya. "Ia mencoret-coret patung Hokage Anda lagi..."

Ternyata benar apa yang dipikirkannya

**#**

**#**

**#Infaramona#**

**#**

**#**

"Naru-chan! Turun sekarang juga!" teriak Minato dari bawah Monumen Hokage.

"Tidak mauuuu!" balas Naruto dengan berteriak dan kembali melanjutkan mencoret-coret pipi patung ayahnya tersebut dengan cat sebagai tanda protes.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO! TURUN SEKARANG JUGA!" kini Minato sudah amat kesal, ia sangat letih karena pekerjaannya ―bahkan ia hanya tidur dua jam tadi malam―dan harinya makin parah karena sang anak kembali membuat ulah.

Mendengar namanya disebut lengkap dan tanpa embel-embel 'chan' membuat Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya tersebut dan mulai bergidik ngeri melihat wajah marah ayahnya dari atas.

Memberanikan diri ia kembali berteriak menantang "Gak mau! Aku gak mau turun sebelum Tou-chan membolehkan aku mengambil misi di luar desa! Titik!"

Hampir semua warga Konoha kini sedang menyaksikan acara_ Live_ Anak dan Ayah tersebut. Namun tanpa sempat mengedipkan mata, Hokage mereka tersebut telah hilang dan langsung berpindah kebelakang sang putra tunggalnya itu.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dan merinding ketika ia merasakan ada hawa berbeda tapi sangat ia kenal dibelakangnya saat ini.

"Turun sekarang Naruto! Kau dihukum membersihkan patung ini dan seminggu tanpa Ichiraku! Jika kau melanggar, status Genin-mu akan Tou-chan cabut dan kau kembali ke Akademi! Mengerti sayang?"

Glek.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk saat itu juga.

**#**

**#**

**#Minato Namikaze#**

**#**

**#**

Minato mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya tak sabaran di atas meja makan. Ia tak menyentuh semua makanan yang tersaji di meja hampir selama satu jam walaupun ia sudah kelaparan dari tadi siang.

Hatinya sangat resah karena sang anak tersayang belum juga pulang kerumah.

Perasaan menyesal kembali memenuhi hati Minato, ia sangat amat takut Naruto tak pulang karena ia sekarang kesal dan benci padannya saat ini.

Tadi siang ia tak sadar telah berteriak dan mengancam anaknya tersebut. Ia hanya sangat lelah dan tak sadar bahwa ia mungkin melukai perasaan Naruto.

Bahkan alasan Naruto mencoret-coret patungnya tersebut juga karena ia sampai sekarang tak pernah mengizinkan Naruto dan timnnya mengambil misi di luar desa. Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa alasan sebenarnya hanyalah ia hanya takut anaknya terlalu jauh, itu saja.

Menjambak rambut pirangnya frustasi Minato memanggil para Anbu dan menyuruh mereka mencari Naruto.

Ia bisa saja mencari Naruto saat ini bahkan dalam waktu sedetik karena ia telah memasang _Fuin Hiraishin_ di tubuh Naruto, tapi ia tahu hal itu akan membuat Naruto tambah kesal.

Sepertinya ia harus segera meminta maaf kepada sang penyangga hidupnya tersebut setelah ini. Ia tak sangup jika Naruto akan mendiamkannya lagi, bahkan walaupun untuk satu jam saja.

**#**

**#**

**#Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki#**

**#**

**#**

"Ayolah Tou-chan... Aku bosan dengan misi seperti ini, aku mau yang lebih menantang dan keluar desa!" teriak bocah pirang yang adalah anak tunggal sang Yondaime tersebut.

"Jika Tou-chan bilang tidak ya tidak Naru-chan! Kau itu masih Genin, dan jangan mengambil misi beresiko tinggi seperti itu!" ucap Minato sambil melipat tangannya.

"Tapi Tou-chan memberi misi pada tim Hinata-chan keluar desa dan ia juga masih Genin!"

Kakashi Hatake hanya bisa ber 'yare-yare' dalam hati melihat pertengkaran Duo Blonde Konoha tersebut.

Ia tak habis pikir tingkat Son-complex Senseinya tersebut telah mencapai tingkat yang melebihi kronis dan tidak pernah hilang ataupun menurun derajat 'ke kronisan-nya' tersebut.

Kakashi ingat dulu ketika ia hampir terkena kunai Minato karena ia mencoba mencubit gemas pipi tembam Naruto yang saat itu berusia 6 bulan.

Ketika itu ia baru saja menyelesaikan misi tingkat A bersama Obito dan sedang menyerahkan laporan misinya kepada sang guru yang menjabat sebagai Hokage tersebut.

Melihat Bayi Naruto yang sedang tertidur di boksnya―Minato meletakkan boks bayi di ruangannya agar ia bisa mengawasi Naruto lebih dekat―dengan wajah super duper kawai mendorong Kakashi ingin mencubit gemas pipi tembemnya tersebut, namun beberapa senti sebelum tangannya menyentuh pipi tan bayi yang sedang tidur tersebut ia refleks menjauh dikarenakan sebuah kunai terbang melesat kearahnya.

Kakashi masih sangat ingat ekspresi marah Minato saat itu. Kakashi bertanya-tanya tentu saja kenapa Minato tersebut melempar kunai tersebut dan jawabannya ternyata sepele namun lebai sekali.

"Kau baru pulang misi Kakashi dan jangan berani menyentuh anakku. Tanganmu itu pasti sangat banyak kuman karena kau belum mandi tentunya. Bagaimana kalau Naru-chan sakit, hah? Sekarang pergi kau dari ruangan ini, siapa tau kau membawa bibit penyakit. Dan jangan kembali sebelum kau bersih total!"

Mengingat hal tersebuf saja membuat Kakashi sweatdrop seketika.

Bahkan dulu ketika Naruto menjalani Imunisasi Balita saja Minato sampai harus ditendang Tsunade keluar karena ia terlalu banyak memberikan pertanyaan 'Bagaimana kalau jarumnya tidak steril? Bagaimana kalau dosisnya kelebihan beberapa mili? Bagaimana kalau Naru-chan ternyata alergi? Bagaimana... bagaimana... bagaimana...' yang lama kelamaan hampir tak masuk akal mengenai dampak Imunisasi kepada anaknya dan bahkan menyuruh atau mungkin bisa disebut memaksa Naruto istirahat selama seminggu di rumah sakit karena kakinya berdarah dikarenakan waktu itu Naruto terjatuh dari tangga Akademi.

Sang Hokage yang sangat ditakuti negara lain tersebut pun bahkan bisa lebih idiot dari pada semua idiot di dunia orang idiot jika melibatkan peninggalan berharga Uzumaki Kushina tersebut.

Kembali ke percekcokan sang Duo Blonde tersebut yang belum berakhir Kakashi akhirnya merebahkan diri bersama dua anggota timnya yang lain Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura di sofa ruangan tersebut sambil menunggu 'perbincangan' ayah dan anak tersebut berhenti.

"Kalau Tou-chan bilang tidak ya artinya tidak Naru-chan! Sekarang keluar dan pulanglah, Tou-chan banyak pekerjaan."

Menggerutu sebal akhirnya Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan tersebut dan seketika itu juga membanting pintu keras-keras.

Hening beberapa saat sampai pada akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke membuka suara.

"Jadi, kami tidak punya misi untuk minggu ini lagi, eh, Yondaime-sama?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara sarkastik.

**#**

**#**

**#Family Fanfiction#**

**#**

**#**

Jarum jam kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam namun Minato masih saja tetap mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja menunggu sang anak pulang. Perasaan khawatirnya membucah deras dan rasanya ia ingin _Sunshin_ saat ini juga ke belakang Naruto untuk memastikan anaknya tersebut tak melakukan hal yang ceroboh, namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia tetap mencoba menunggu Anbu yang ditugaskannya membawa Naruto pulang.

"Hokage-sama," panggil seorang Anbu bertopeng gajah dengan membungkukan badannya. "Naruto-sama hanya ingin pulang jika Anda yang menjemputnya."

Mengehela napas dalam Minato menjawab "Baiklah, terimakasih. Kau boleh pergi."

Jika benar mitos yang mengatakan jika kau menghela napas maka kebahagiaanmu akan berkurang, maka mungkin stok kebahagiaan Minato telah kandas isinya saat ini.

**#**

Naruto duduk di tepi danau sambil menggerak-gerakan kakinya sambil memandang hitamnya riak air danau di malam ini. Ia mendesah kecewa. Ada rasa tak enak di hatinya saat ini, ia merasa bersalah kepada Ayahnya namun juga gengsi untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Naru-chan..." mendongak kebelakang ia menemukan sang ayah kini berada di belakangnya dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba bertindak tidak peduli dan ber-ekting sebal padahal saat ini ia sangat ingin memeluk dan minta maaf pada sang ayah.

"Maafkan Tou-chan ya..."

Naruto masih memandang ke arah lain dan Minato bahkan merasa kehilangan kata-kata dan rasanya ia ingin melompat saja ke air saat ini.

"Kau masih marah ya? Kau harusnya mengerti sayang, Tou-chan tidak ingin kau terluka kalau kau mengambil misi di luar desa."

Menyerah untuk diam akhirnya Naruto membuka mulutnya "Tapi aku sudah besar Tou-chan, sudah Genin―Naruto menunjuk ikat kepalanya―. Tou-chan selalu bertindak seolah aku masih bayi dan tak bisa apa-apa!"

Minato terdiam, sebenarnya ia mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana kemampuan Naruto, ia selalu mengawasi dari jauh kalau Naruto sedang berlatih. Tapi tetap saja ia tak ingin sang anak terluka atau mungkin pergi jauh dari sisinya.

"Maafkan Tou-chan sayang... tapi―"

"Bagaimana aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku juga bisa hebat seperti Tou-chan kalau Tou-chan bahkan tak mengizinkan aku mengambil misi di luar desa!"

"Naru―"

"Aku bosan diperlakukan spesial karena aku adalah anak seorang Hokage dan bukan karena diriku sendiri!"

Minato benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang. Ia tahu bahwa ia terlalu protektif terhadap Naruto namun egonya selalu menguasai dirinya.

"Tou-chan... sekali saja... biarkan Naru mengambil misi diatas misi D yang membosankan itu... Naru mohon Tou-chan..."

Ketika Naruto memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan nama 'Naru' dan memasang wajah memelas anak anjing tersebut pastinya Minato benar-benar tak akan pernah bisa membantahnya.

"Baiklah" kata-kata tersebut meluncur mulus dari mulut Minato dan membuat Minato kembali menyesal saat itu juga. "Tapi―"

"Yatta! Tou-chan memang orang paling baik di dunia!" teriak Naruto kegirangan dan langsung menghujam sang ayah dengan pelukan mautnya dan lupa bahwa ia ada di tepi danau.

Byuurr!

Minato dan Naruto jatuh ke air dengan tidak elitnya.

**END**

* * *

**Pendek dan garing ya? Maaf haha. Akhir-akhir ini lagi kepincut sama fanfic family hehe.**  
**Maaf kalau alurnya cepat dan membingungkan dan banyak typos #bungkukbungkuk**

**Adakah yang bersedia me review fic ini? *Puppy dog eyes***

**Arigatou Gozaimasu =))**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Tou-chan... Naru ingin misi keluar desa..." gumam Naruto pelan si sela-sela selimut dan kembali bersin ketika Minato duduk di tepi ranjangnya menyiapkan obat flu.

"Kita bicarakan nanti setelah kau sembuh, oke? Siapa suruh kau meloncat ke danau heh?"

"Hmmm..."

Pertama kalinya selama 12 tahun Minato bersyukur sang anak terkena flu karena ia bisa menahan sang anak untuk tak mengambil misi selama beberapa hari.

Minato telah menyiapkan sebuah rencana ketika Naruto sembuh nanti dan mengambil misi keluar desa nanti.

Ia akan menyuruh setengah lusin Anbu untuk mengawasi anaknya yang akan mengambil misi tingkat C tersebut, dan sebagai rencana B ia akan menyuruh bunshinnya saja yang bekerja dan ia akan mengendap-ngendap di belakang Tim 7. Ide Bagus Minato! Kau jenius!

Ah yaa, itu adalah rencana paling matang yang telah disiapkannya untuk ini.

Minato bahkan melupakan bahwa ini adalah misi C sepele yang bahkan tak berjarak 15 kilometer dari Konoha dan juga sepertinya ia juga melupakan Naruto mempunyai Guru Jounin jenius yang lulus ujian Chuunin pada usia 6 tahun tersebut.

Haduuhh... Kau terlalu lebai Minato...


End file.
